A Much Needed Vacation
by KSpirit
Summary: Harm and Mac get a much needed vacation..sry, bad summary. but it explains the story!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Much Needed Vacation  
  
Author: HarmsMarine  
  
Rating: G, its pretty safe.  
  
Disclaimer:They aren't mine, sadly.  
  
Classification: Developing H&M.  
  
Summary: It would give it away...   
  
Authors Notes: Please, go easy on me. This is my first year of watching JAG, so I am catching USA's reruns and the new eps, but I am still a bit unfamiliar with it all. Some info(like the office details) may not be accurate, but bear with me. This is also my first JAG fanfic, and the first fanfic I have posted. I also write X-Files stuff occasionally, but I haven't posted any and I am focusing on JAG for now. Please r&r, and pointers are always welcome! Half of this was written at my bus stop one morning(the first half). It was raining, which is how I got the whole rain thing. Also-I haven't figured out ZULU time, I'm workin on it. This is in regular military time.  
  
AN:I originally wrote this as HarmsMarine, but I had an identity crisis. My name is now KSpirit, lol, I just transfered this over to this name. So, same person, different name.  
  
0815,  
  
JAG Headquarters  
  
Mac walked out of her office and looked toward an office across the bullpen. The door of the office was closed and no light was on still. Mac sighed.  
  
"Harriet!" she called to the woman sitting at a desk near her.   
  
"Yes ma'am? What can I do for you?"  
  
Just then the elevator door opened and a tall, handosme man came out of it, soaking wet.   
  
"Never mind Harriet."  
  
Sarah Mackenzie smiled smugly.   
  
"Hey squid, were you swimming with your friends before you decided to come to work?"  
  
"Funny Marine. Who gave you that line?" The tall Navy commander returned, walking towards her.  
  
Mac rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to answer that. If you had come in earlier, you wouldn't be soaked. It wasn't raining when I got here."  
  
He reached her and they walked into her office, shutting the door and leaving the officers in the bullpen smiling at their exchange.   
  
"Since you didn't get wet earlier, let me give you a hug so you know what it feels like." The commander moved towards her with his arms opened.  
  
"No! Harm, eww!" Mac squeled, trying to wiggle away. "Look!", pointing at a dark spot on her uniform from the water. "My uniform isn't supposed to be this colour!" she whines.  
  
"It's still green, Mac." Harm says smiling.   
  
"Yeah, but its *hunter* green, not...uh...Marine green."  
  
"You don't even know what colour your uniform is." Harm teases, shaking his head.   
  
Mac glared and went to go find a towel to try to dry her uniform while Harm walked out of her office and towards his own . 'He is so going to pay for this', she thought. Just then, Harriet knocked on her door with a message.   
  
"Ma'am, staff call in 5 in the conference room."   
  
"Thankyou Harriet. Is Bud coming back today?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. This afternoon."  
  
"You must be excited. I'll see you in 5."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Harriet left, leaving Mac smiling. Both leuitenants in the Navy and working at JAG, Harriet and Bud made a great couple and had one son, AJ. At his christening, Harm and Mac became the little boy's godparents. Mac remembered that day clearly, and the conversation that had occured between her and Harm.   
  
"Penny for your thoughts, Colonel." She was interrupted by Harm, who had taken off his jacket and was slightly more dry than before.   
  
"Just reminiscing. Nothing in particular. Let's get going, we have 3 minutes."  
  
Harm raised his eyebrow like there was something more, but didn't press the issue. He stepped out of her way so she could shut her office door and they continued down the hall toward the conference room for staff call.   
  
The pair entered the conference room and sat down across from Sturgis Turner and Lauren Singer. Sturgis, Harm's friend and also a Navy commander, didn't look happy about being next to Lt. Singer. Harm thought about that, but then realized, who did look happy about being near her?   
  
"Hey Sturgis" Harm and Mac said. Mac had a trace of a smile on her face when she saw him next to Singer, and Sturgis shot her a look.   
  
The admiral came in then before Turner could say anthing, and he started going through his announcements right away.   
  
"That will be all. Have a nice day." He finished.  
  
"Aye aye sir!" Everyone got up and started to leave.   
  
"Colonel, Commander. One minute, please." They turned and looked at their CO. "I'd like you both in my office in 10 minutes."  
  
"Aye sir!" They both said, and left.  
  
"What does he want now?" Harm wondered out loud.   
  
"That depends. What have you done recently?" Mac teased.  
  
Harm rolled his eyes. "Do you have court today?"  
  
"Yeah, closing arguements. Hopefully it will go fast. I want this case over with, I don't think I did too well."  
  
"I'm sure you did fine."  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Mac put her legal pad on her desk as Harm went to his office to put his notes away. She had a few minutes until she needed to meet with the admiral, so she gathered her notes and everything she needed for her case and closing arguements and put them in her briefcase.   
  
Five minutes later she met up with Harm again as she was walking toward the admiral's outer office. Tiner looked up as they entered.  
  
"Go right in, Sir, Ma'am."   
  
"Thankyou Tiner." Harm said and they walked in his office. They got to his desk and saluted.  
  
"At ease. Take a seat."  
  
They sat down, both still wondering why there were there.  
  
"Colonel, Commander, when was the last time either of you went on leave?" Chegwidden asked.  
  
Mac looked at Harm. "I'm not sure Sir, why?"  
  
"It's been a while. You two need a vacation. You will leave tomorrow for a two week vacation. Harm, this was your mother's idea, so don't look at me like that(Harm had been giving a doubtful look to his CO). According to your mother, you will fly out to California, stay until Monday, then go down to Las Vegas for the rest of the time. Our friend at the CIA has given you two Platinum Credit cards for you to use in Vegas, and is paying for your stay at the Mirage. Your mother and Frank are paying for your flights." AJ finished and sat back, watching their reactions.   
  
Mac's eyes were wide and Harm looked like he was trying to say something. Mac recovered first.   
  
"But sir-"  
  
"No arguements, Colonel."  
  
"Wow. That's extremely generous. I just have one question. What does Webb want in return?"  
  
Harm and AJ started chuckling.   
  
"I'm not sure. You have the rest of the day off to pack after court. Oh, and here are your plane tickets. Dismissed." He handed them an envelope. Harm took it before they both saluted and turned. "One more thing-Colonel, good luck on closing arguements, and have fun you two."  
  
"Thankyou sir" Mac said.  
  
They turned and left the office, both a bit dazed.   
  
"That is very nice of your mother and Frank. And, well, Webb too." Mac said.   
  
"Yeah, I know. Hey, good luck in court. I'll see you when you are finished."   
  
"Thanks. See you later." Mac went to her office and grabbed her briefcase, still thinking about what had just happened on her way to the courtroom. 'I can't wait to get out of here. Two weeks!'. Mac smiled to herself, making a mental list of what to pack.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I don't know if I'm going any further with this, sorry. I need inspiration!! 


	2. the Plane Part One

Author's Note: Lol, I've finally gotten the hang of ZULU and now I'm obsessed with it. All times will be in ZULU hehehe, unless otherwise mentioned! Read on, my fellow JAG fans!  
  
1800 ZULU  
  
JAG HQ  
  
"Congratulations, Mac", Harm said, walking up behind her.  
  
"Thanks. Just let me grab my stuff and lock my office, then we can get out of here."  
  
"Sure, I have to get stuff together too."  
  
"Want me to grab lunch and come over?"  
  
"Sounds good to me. I think I need to go shopping." Mac replied, walking to her office.   
  
Harm paused before continuing to his own office. "I'll see you at 1900, then."  
  
Mac nodded her response. "Don't be late with my food!" she yelled across the bullpen, earning glances from the other staff.  
  
The commander turned ad shot his flyboy grin at her before going into his office shaking his head.  
  
*Next Day  
  
Dulles Int'l Airport  
  
(AN-sorry, skipped ahead on you. Just keepin' y'all on your toes! Actually, I really didn't want to come up with what they did during lunch...hehe)  
  
Harm and Mac sat in their seats on the plane and an older gentleman occupied the third seat.  
  
"Mac, you're looking green already. It's not a Tomcat and I'm not the one flying, don't worry." Harm's observation was not false, the Colonel did indeed have a green tinge to her face and her expression was worried.  
  
"Right now I think I'd rather be on a Tomcat, flyboy, than on this thing." Mac replied, looking sicker by the moment.  
  
"What was that Marine? Did I just hear what I think I heard? Why the sudden change of opinion regarding them? I want this on tape!" Harm sounded shocked.  
  
"You are not going to get this on tape. I'd rather be in a Tomcat because I know who the pilot is, and it would be someone I trusted."  
  
The man next to Harm listened to the pair with wonderment(AN-is that a word? It is now!)  
  
"Thankyou, Jarhead. Relax, please. We are flying to California, over land. Not out to the Seahawk over water. You are starting to make *me* nervous." Harm tried to calm her down a bit.  
  
Mac smiled, which satisfied Harm. "Gotcha."  
  
"You know me too well, Harm." she said.  
  
The older man smiled at her. "If you don't mind me saying, miss, I don't have to know you at all to tell you that you look about to be sick."  
  
The pair turned to him and smiled back.  
  
Harm made introductions. "I'm Commander Harm Rabb, and this is Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie."  
  
"Peter Klein. So, you both are in the military?"  
  
Mac answered. "Yes, we are lawyers at the Navy JAG Corps."  
  
"Interesting. I take it you don't enjoy planes, ma'am?"  
  
"Call me Mac, please. Everyone does. I'm not too fond of it, but I'm getting used to it."  
  
"She has too", Harm added and recieved a look.   
  
Mac got up. "If you'll excuse me", she said, heading to the back of the plane. Harm watched her go.  
  
"Thanks for keeping her occupied. Take off really bothers her. It was nothing compared to what she is used to with Tomcats, but she still gets a little nervous."  
  
"You work together, she said?"   
  
"Yeah, six years now." Harm answered.  
  
"That's nice. Any competition between you two since she is a Marine and you are in the Navy?" Klein asked.  
  
Harm laughed. "Yeah, but I have an edge because our CO is a Navy SEAL, and she is the only one with rank in our office that's not in the Navy." (AN-I dunno if this is true, but for purposes of this story it is!)  
  
The conversation stopped as Mac returned and sat down.  
  
"I'm hungry", she announced. Harm rolled his eyes and smiled.   
  
"Why aren't I surprised?"  
  
"I'm not sure", Mac returned. "Can I use my laptop now or what?"  
  
"Yeah, go ahead. I see others using theirs." Harm answered, looking around.   
  
Mac pulled her computer out of her bag and turned it on. The black screen came to life, revealing Mac's desktop. Her screen flickered as Webshots(AN-I don't own that either. I don't own many things in this story, sadly.) changed her picture, like she had programmed it to do each time she booted up. The image changed to one of her two horses(AN-Mac now has horses. I do own something in this story!!), Dangerous Charmer and Semper Fidelis who bore striking contrast to each other color-wise. Harm smiled, seeing that picture. He pointed to the bottom of her screen on the taskbar, where 'Lt. Col. Sarah Mackenzie' was typed.   
  
"How did you do that?" He questioned.  
  
"Chloe did it for me. She figured out how to do it on her own, and decided she would do it to mine."  
  
"That's cool."  
  
Mac clicked on a folder and opened something up. She also clicked on a program and pressed a few keys.  
  
"Let's check these out," she said, hitting 'enter' on her keyboard. A slide show started running across her screen. "Thses are from Webb, he sent them to the Admiral who then forwarded them to me."  
  
The first picture was of her, Harriet, Bobbi Latham, Meredith, and Clayton Webb's date standing infront of the staircase leading up to the ballroom. Next came a picture of the guys-Bud, Sturgis, Harm, and the Admiral in dress whites and Webb in a black suit and tie.  
  
"The NATO Summer Ball" Harm observed.  
  
"Good conclusion, counselor." Mac responded.  
  
The screen changed to one of her and Harm together, him standing behind her with his arms around her.  
  
"That's a very nice picture," Mr. Klein commented.   
  
"Thankyou." Harm responded. "Add that to the photo album when we get home." He said to Mac.  
  
*End for now! Wanna know what photo album they are talkin about? Lol, I own that too. hehehe.*  
  
Stay tuned for our next episode of 'A Much Needed Vacation' only on Fanfiction.Net! 


End file.
